1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device that cleans the surface of a charging component that charges the surface of a photosensitive body, and to an image forming apparatus provided with this cleaning device.
2. Related Art
In some charging devices, toner, dust and the like stuck to the surface of a charging component are cleaned off by using a cleaning component.